Use Your Love
by Slo Motion
Summary: AU. What do you do when the love of your life dies and you can't seem to rid yourself of the aching in your heart? Manipulate your best friend's feelings for you, of course! At least that's what Roxanne seems to think...


**Title: **"Use Your Love"

**Date Penned: **1.21.14

**Main Character(s): **Roxanne and Chandler

**Author: **Slo Motion (a.k.a. Alexa)

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Drama

**Main POV:** Third person

**Character Death: **Stanley, Roxanne's fiancé is dead (read A/N to understand)

**Coupling: **Roxanne/Chandler(kind of...in a twisted way)

**Song(s) Used:** "Radioactive" by Marina and the Diamonds

**Setting: **AU, but if you really wanted to put a date on it let's say it takes place in July 2003

**Disclaimer: **7th Heaven is not mine and neither is the song "Radioactive".

**Summary: **AU. What do you do when the love of your life dies and you can't seem to rid yourself of the aching in your heart? Manipulate your best friend's feelings for you, of course! At least that's what Roxanne seems to think...

**A/N: **So this is kind of a 'demo' to a story I was thinking of doing. I read an S Club 7 fanfic ages ago with a similar a plot and thought: "What if I did my own version with Chandler and Roxanne?" I'd link to that story, but sadly it's no longer on the internet as far as I know.

If I did the whole story it would pretty much be like this(sorry for the long, long summary but I wanted it to make sense):

Roxanne, Chandler, Lucy, Kevin, Robbie, and Mary are all childhood friends who are around the same age(I know their ages are a few years apart from each other in canon, but like I said this would be AU so I'm making them like 22-23 here) and live in Glen Oak and share a house together. Roxanne and Chandler in particular have been best friends since they were little kids and somewhere along the line(like Ross and Rachel from Friends), Chandler fell in love with Roxanne but kept it to himself fearing that she'd reject him and it'd ruin their friendship.

Eventually, Roxanne meets a guy named Stanley and they become engaged. They're head over heels in love with each other, but Stanley's life tragically cut short when he's hit head on by a drunk driver. A month after his death, Roxanne is still an emotional wreck and no one can seem to snap her out of it. Chandler keeps trying to cheer her up because he can't stand to see his best friend and the girl that he loves in such pain.

But one night, when trying once again to comfort her, his feelings accidently come out and Roxanne seems to accept them and they share a kiss. Chandler immediately feels guilty and apologizes for it, but Roxanne realizes that when she's with Chandler physically, her pain goes away. And, blinded by her grief and desire to feel normal again, she decides to lure Chandler into a dangerous affair by using his feelings against him.

This goes on for awhile until Chandler realizes he's being used and Roxanne doesn't care about his feelings at all. Naturally, he becomes furious and cuts his ties with Roxanne and moves out of the house. Roxanne realizes right away she's made a horrible mistake using him like she did but can't bring herself to face him to apologize. But that may just change when she discovers something shocking...

(This particular scene would take place at about midnight or so on the same night as the confession and kiss. Now, onto the _real_ story...)

_When you're around me, I'm radioactive  
My blood is burning, radioactive  
I'm turning radioactive, my blood is radioactive  
My heart is nuclear, love is all that I fear  
Ready to be let down, now I'm heading for a meltdown..._

Roxanne crept into Chandler's bedroom. She made sure to quietly close the door behind so she didn't wake him. She wanted to surprise him

She climbed into his bed and wrapped her arms around him. Her lips soon enough found his neck and she placed a gentle kiss upon it. Chandler's eyes fluttered open, Roxanne's smiling face greeting him.

"Roxanne..." He whispered gently.

"Hey there," She replied sweetly.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked.

"I can't sleep," She said with a cute pout.

"Oh, is everything ok? Do you want to talk?" He asked her, concerned.

Sure, he still felt incredibly awkward because of his earlier love confession and their kiss, but Roxanne was still his best friend. She had been going through emotional hell lately and no matter how he felt personally, he still wanted to be there for her. Nothing would ever change that.

Roxanne looked into his eyes, "I don't want to talk...I was kind of hoping for something a bit different than that."

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

"I was kind of hoping that you would...well...help me sleep," She said, running her hand through his hair.

'Help her sleep'? What in the world did she mean by that? Chandler was pondering this until he noticed the look in her eyes. It was needy and full off lust and longing. Oh no...she couldn't possibly be suggesting _that_?

But then again: she had her arms around him and had kissed his neck to wake him. Not to mention the way she was now sensually stroking his hair. The signs were all there of what she clearly had in mind.

He had to be sure, though. He was really hoping he'd misinterpreted what she meant. Maybe his own feelings were messing with his mind.

"Roxanne...are you suggesting what I think you are?" He asked.

"I don't know...what do you think I'm suggesting?" She asked playfully, pretending to be clueless.

"I...uh...well...thought for a minute that wanted to do...um..._something _that would involve a lot less clothing and a lot more movement between us than just talking," He stammered, trying to avoid using the actual word for _it_.

Roxanne moved her hand to his cheek, "And you would be correct."

Chandler was both shocked and overjoyed. On one hand, they had been friends since they were children and if they crossed that line it would probably ruin their friendship forever. On the other hand, he'd been dreaming of being with her like this for ages.

But...she was hurting so deeply right now. The love of her life had just died. As much as she was the love of _his_ life, she loved another man. Her heart belonged to Stanley and not him.

She was confused. She didn't know what she was saying. As much as he knew he wanted _that_ to happen between them, he couldn't do it. Not while she was still so fragile and broken.

"Roxanne, we can't do _that_," Chandler said, still sounding a bit shocked.

She moved closer to him, "Why not? I thought you loved me?"

"I-I d-do love you...but that's not the point. Your fiancé just died a month ago. You're still grieving," Chandler insisted.

"I don't care right now, Chandler. All I know at this very moment is that I want _you _and only you," She replied, her face twisting into a seductive smile.

And with those words, she pounced on him. Her lips crashed against his in a fierce attack of passion. He had to fight back the urge to moan into the kiss as a sensation of pleasure coursed through his body. _No, this is so messed up,_ his mind told him. But yet he still kissed her back. His eyes slowly closed as he began to give into her kisses and his own urges.

He was snapped back to reality, though, when her tongue touched his lips. She was trying to deepen the kiss. _I need to stop this right NOW, _he thought as he regained control of his body. He pulled her mouth off of his. She glared at him with disappointment.

"Chandler, don't push me away!" She cried out in annoyance.

"I'm sorry, Roxanne, but this needs to stop. I can't do this. _You_ can't do this. You're just confused, Roxanne, can we please just talk this out? I can help you, but not in this way," He pleaded with her, hoping she's give up

"I'm not confused at all, Chandler. I know exactly what I want, and that's you...I want you so badly. Please, make love to me," She purred seductively.

"No, we ca-"Chandler was cut off when Roxanne kissed him with more force than before.

This kiss was twice as intense as the last one. This time, Chandler was immediately lost in the passion. Her tongue slid towards his lips once more, and this time he opened his mouth and tangled his own tongue with hers. His arms wrapped around her as he flipped her over so he was on top of her. His hands caressed the sides of her body as his mind became totally clouded with lust.

It was official, he'd given into her. And it felt amazing.

Eventually, they parted for air. Chandler gazed into Roxanne's eyes. They were so beautiful. He couldn't believe that this was all happening. He never thought he'd be able to look into her eyes and see such passion reflected within them just for him.

"I love you so much, Roxanne," Chandler said huskily.

"Show me how much," Roxanne replied with a smile.

"Gladly," He said before crashing his lips onto hers again.

The intense kissing resumed as they began to reach for each other's clothing. Between their kisses, Roxanne removed his pajama shirt. Her hands caressed his bare back. He let a moan and in response to her actions removed her nightgown. She was totally bare underneath. He grinned at her.

"You're so beautiful, Roxanne," He complimented.

Chandler kissed her neck softly. His kisses eventually grew to a playful nibble. She moaned softly. His hands soon enough found her breasts, gently cupping them. Her moans grew louder.

"Mmm-Chandler...don't stop!" She cried out in pleasure.

Her hands then moved to pull off the rest of his clothing as he began to play with her chest. His lips moved back onto hers again as they slid under the covers.

For this moment in time, Roxanne was able to push the pain and hurt of losing Stanley into the back of her mind and focus on the sensations Chandler was giving her. The hole in her heart would be filled, at least for tonight...

The next morning, Roxanne opened her eyes. She was greeted by the warm sunshine and Chandler sleeping next to her. She smiled slightly at him as she climbed out of his bed and pulled her nightgown back on and slipped out of his room.

She made her way back to her own room quietly, not wanting to wake any of her other roommates. She softly closed her door and sat down on her bed. She lay down on her bed and pulled the covers over herself.

She placed a hand over her heart. For the first time in nearly two months, the emptiness Stanley had left was gone. It was filled with the warmth the Chandler's body and the softness of his kisses.

A nagging voice in the back of her mind told her that this was so wrong. That she shouldn't be using her best friend like she had to push away her own hurt. That she had screwed up royally. That she should tell Chandler she made a mistake and take up his offer to talk and hopefully start grieving properly. That she needed to fix this.

But she ignored it. All that matters for now is the emptiness was gone. But only for the moment, she noted. She was sure the pain would creep up on her once again within a short amount of time. _I guess I'll be needing Chandler again very soon...maybe even tonight,_ she thought with a devious grin.

This was so wrong, that was for sure. But she was too far gone to give a damn.

All that matters was making the hurt go away. No matter how she had to do it, as long as the ache in her chest was gone, she didn't care...

_Tonight I feel like neon gold  
I take one look at you and I grow cold  
And I grow cold..._

**A/N: **And there you go. Hope anyone who actually read this at least somewhat enjoyed this AU and OOC fest. I'm aware that Roxanne's being a huge bitch here, but some people deal with death in REALLY screwed up ways. I'm not sure if I'll do the fully story yet. Well, review if you'd like.

(**PS:** I'm sorry if this is poorly written/full of errors. I literally typed this up and grammar/spellchecked at 5 AM and I am kind of half asleep so I may have missed some stuff.)


End file.
